


Toshiya 生日贺文接龙

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 年轻的敏政和成熟前辈敏弥水仙之爱





	Toshiya 生日贺文接龙

**Author's Note:**

> 由我续写的接龙的结尾，全文得到全部作者同意再发出。

~~~~~~~~~~~

“啧~亨啊~那个是谁啊？好大只惹……”

  
  
亨干脆趴在道具软垫上抬起脖子仰视，哼……也没有很大只好吗？就是身材比较高胸肌比较发达啊……傻小子敏政，一点脑子没有不单止，眼睛也瞎了？

这时候薰导拉着那个高大的男的走开了，敏政和亨一块随便地躺在那软垫上，有一搭没一搭闲聊着。

  
  
“你好，请问你是敏政吗？”敏弥摘下墨镜，蹲下朝敏政和亨细声温柔地问。  
  
“啊~刚刚那个猛男欸……唔……”  
  
“他就是敏政！”亨赶紧捂住敏政的嘴，天啦这个傻逼整天管不着自己嘴怪不得……  
  
“哈，你好，我是敏弥。”敏政忍不住咧嘴笑跟着亨从垫子爬起来，伸手过去和敏弥握了握手。

  
  
这时薰走过来，盯着站没站样的敏政，说“这是敏弥，我的老朋友啦……今天顺路过来片场看看，做时尚设计的，你们小子不是艺校的嘛，来聊聊吧，我先忙。”  
  
说完还朝亨使了个眼色，让他看好敏政那没头脑的小子。

  
亨一开始也有毕恭毕敬和那个敏弥聊着，不过他看那个高个对敏政好像比较聊得来，趁着他们走向化妆室那边，他就趁机开溜了。

  
  
敏政单独和高个儿在化妆室门口，大概聊到口渴了，敏政自告奋勇去自动贩卖机买水。  
  
买完回来发现高个儿已经自己在化妆室的沙发里坐着了，墨镜收进了一个看起来像是纸质的白色手拿包里。  
  
“前辈，喝冷的乌龙茶可以吗？”  
  
“好的，谢谢了。”  
  
敏政自己也扭开盖子，开始喝了起来，可能片场里比较闷，猛灌了口饮料之后他忍不住拉了拉领口。  
  
“敏政，过来坐着喝嘛……虽然我们第一次见面，不要见外哟！”  
  
“唔……好的~”  
  
呀~这个前辈好好人呢~靠在敏弥隔壁坐着，两个人身高虽然差不多，可是体格差异还是挺明显的，敏政忍不住暗暗的将自己和眼前这个脸好看身材也不错的男人对比了起来。

  
  
牙白……比起来好像我没什么吸引力了呢~呜呜呜~怪不得飞了好几个星期的媚眼了薰导都不受我~呜呜呜~敏弥在一旁慢慢地一口一口喝着茶，一边不露声色地默默观察着敏政，很丰富的小情绪呢，呵，可爱呢~

  
突然，敏政猛地转过身来，由于用力太猛，刚好擦到同时转过头来的敏弥的嘴唇。

  
  
气氛一下子凝固了，谁知敏政突然自顾自地笑起来，歪歪的虎牙露出来，身子还前后晃着，也不怕敏弥生气。  
  
敏弥盖上手里的盖子，不做声，低着头皱眉看着敏政。  
  
敏政神经再大条也感受到那肃杀的视线，乖乖地收声，摆摆手道歉。

  
  
“前辈对不起对不起，我不是故意的……”  
  
“嘛……那就好好地道歉吧……”

  
  
说完一手钳住敏政的下巴，送上一个深吻。  
  
除了被牢牢固定住，敏政感受得到敏弥手上还带着饮料瓶残留着的冰凉，口腔被浸满了乌龙茶的味道，嘿，感觉我选的这个乌龙茶味道还可以嘛……敏政渐渐地被前辈熟练的吻技弄得浑身发热，双手不自觉摸上了敏弥宽阔的胸膛。

  
  
敏弥看着小子被自己吻得天昏地暗，伸手探了探他的裤头，果然，小帐篷支起来了。  
  
“呀……你小子，可以呀……这里那么快起来了，继续道歉！”  
  
敏政难得红了脸，“是的，前辈……”

  
  
说完双手从敏弥的胸膛游弋到黑色牛仔裤的裤头，解开来，驾轻就熟地开始他诚意十足的道歉；从根部到柱头，细细地用舌头舔舐，还不忘用手刺激着，口中的器官越来越硬，敏政抬起头幽幽地望着敏弥，敏弥脸色潮红，两边的刘海盖住了紧皱的眉头和双眼，他像安抚宠物一样拍了拍敏政的头，“好了……”

  
  
可是敏政并不想就此打住，自己主动跑去反锁了化妆室的门，开始脱掉上衣和裤子，趴在敏弥大腿边，“前辈~人家想要嘛……”

  
  
敏弥也不说什么，胯下的硬挺让他觉得这小子就是欠操。

  
“上来吧……”

  
  
敏政像只得到主人投喂的小狗一样，乖乖地跨坐上敏弥的大腿，一手轻轻的隔着敏弥的上衣摸着衣物下覆盖着的肌肉，一手伸到自己后穴开拓。

  
  
敏弥看这小子好像对自己的健身成果很感兴趣？这瘦巴巴的小鬼……

  
  
接着，敏弥抓住这小鬼的腰，扶着自己的柱身就往敏政隐秘的穴口捅进去。敏政前一秒还带点上扬坏笑的嘴角，瞬间垮了，“啊~呀~……前辈慢点……”

  
  
“你的诚意呢小子？乖乖的……”

  
  
说完，挺起有力的腰肢，将自己的炽热一点点地往敏弥体内送。年轻人紧致的甬道真是一种别样享受，大手摸着身下人盖着薄薄汗水的躯体，时不时略过胸前敏感的两点，止不住的呻吟从敏政口中响起。  
  
敏政的大脑已经被一波波的快感搅成浆糊，自己捂住嘴巴，还是闷闷的响起了呻吟。自己胸前和胯下早就立起来的器官被身后高个儿一下一下的抚弄，后穴又被撑得满满，不一会儿他就开始流出来透明的前液，接着受不住敏弥深入的顶撞，柱头一波白浊缓缓地喷涌出来了。

  
  
敏弥看这小子已经到了，假装生气地打了一下身下人的窄臀，“啧……居然比前辈先到，没诚意，再来！”  
  
“呜呜呜，前辈我不是故意的……”  
  
就这样，敏政又一次在片场就位的时候迟到了。

  
BY:doris  
END


End file.
